Silver Spirits of the Blade
by Kittyduckling
Summary: Even dreams can be horrible. For Tala, Kaika and Kia, it's a situation of life and death, and no one was expecting it. With only a year to live, will they find the vial supply in time?
1. Good Morning Sunshine :D

Through Broken Tears  
  
"KAI!" A little girl darted through the crowd, pushing as hard as possible towards a small boy, lying on the ground, "Oh Kai... What happened?" She seemed terror stricken by the scene. The place was a wreck, things were on fire, things where destroyed. The boy was barely moving on the ground, coughing from the smoke. Once more, she cried, "KAI!" Through broken tears.  
  
At last, the crowd parted, letting the little girl through. She slumped next to the boy, her ankle length light blue hair falling on his face. He had silver and blue spiked hair and normally, his eyes were a mellow tone of gray, non-telling, non-caring. But they were different today... The pupils seemed lost... Like his soul was absent. The shark-like fins on his arms had completely broken off, much like the shape of his pants and black boots. All of his clothing was ripped in several places and covered in dirt. His body twitched uncontrollably.  
  
She gently put his head on her lap and looked down at him. Tears seemed to overflow.... From her purple eyes... As they fell onto his face, he began to wake up. She sighed, "Welcome back to the world Kai.... You moron...."  
  
She sat with him for who knows how long. He twitched and looked at her, "Sorry... Kaika..."  
  
She smiled at him, brushing away her tears, "I don't mind.... But this will postpone our rematch. And Boris will probably murder you."  
  
He moaned, "Don't be like that..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead gently, "I'm.... Sorry... For forgetting out promise... " He gently let his hand fall next to him as he drifted into an unconscience state. Kaika held his head tightly, but the world seemed to fade around her as she was pulled away from him.  
  
The Truth  
  
She awoke in an office, overlooking the entire estate. Pushing off the blanket that had been placed over her, she gently rubbed her head and looked around. Suddenly, she gasped, "KAI!" She grabbed a chain from her pocket and started to whisper something to it when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks, "Don't even think about it. He's not here. He's gone."  
  
She turned, startled at the sound of the voice. Looking up, she quickly lowered her gaze, her face blushing a beat red shade, "Boris! I'm... Sorry... Didn't see you..." She shoved the chain into her pocket and looked down at her white toed boots. Her attire was simple. Just a white tunic over a navy long sleeved shirt. Her pants where think, but slimming and they were the same color as her tunic, with navy stripes down the side. Her face didn't match her outfit. Boris was just your average freaky old guy with half a head of hair, colored purple and gray. He wore a dark purple suit with red beady goggles that seemed to look right through you. He was the headmaster and all- powerful person on the abbey grounds and like a master to the children. Kaika, Kai, and Tala, (A young boy with fiery red hair) hated Boris deeply, but they also fear him.  
  
"Tala! Get in here! IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Boris, tossing his hand at the door. A young boy meekly opened the door and stepped inside, scruffing the orange tip of his white shoes on the carpet, "What?" His hair was fiery and it stuck out in several different places. Two strands hung down in his eyes, but he blew them away as they fell in his eyes. He walked over and stood next to Kaika, gently squeezing her hand and placing something unseen into it before he looked up at Boris through the fire in his eyes.  
  
Boris paced in front of the two for several minutes, rambling about several different things that meant absolutely nothing to what had just happened. It seemed like forever before something caught the duo's attention. ".... And with Kai gone, you'll have to use Black Dranzer.... I guess he couldn't handle it...." Kaika gasped and looked over at Tala, who shook his head and mouthed, "Not yet. Talk to me later, after he shuts up." She stifled a giggled and looked back down.  
  
A few minutes later, he tossed the Beyblade that contained Black Dranzer at Kaika, "Use it well. I want a progress report every now and then..."  
  
Kaika nodded fiercely and snatched the chain from her pocket. Quietly, she began to chant, "Light of Darkness, Darkness of Light. Oath to the Darkness, become my key staff, and my light!"  
  
A brush of a mixture of darkness and light energy swirled around the chain, transforming it into a blob of a swirl of white and blue metal. Soon, it became solid and resembled a key, with a staff attached to the bottom of it. A large blue-green gem was encrypted into the top, surrounded by white metal. She attached the red and black blade to the gem and stood up. Bowing lightly, she exited the room, a nagging feeling on her heart.  
  
What must be done, Must be done  
  
Kaika walked slowly down the hallways stretching from place to place, reaching to the far corners of the abbey. A hand reached out and pulled her around a corner. When Kaika saw who it was, she snarled lightly, "TALA! Gosh, you seem to pop out from places that I don't expect..."  
  
Tala sighed and gently grabbed Kaika's hand, "You.... You..." He stammered, almost unwilling to finish the sentence, "We.... Have to... Stop..."  
  
Kaika's happy face suddenly vanished. Something wasn't right. She kneeled down next to him and looked at him deeply, "Tala! What the heck is wrong? You aren't usually this serious!"  
  
Tala sighed, "You have to seal it... You have to... seal Black Dranzer...." He hesitated to add anything more, feeling he had already screwed up enough.  
  
He gently led Kaika through the tunnels, to a small chamber in the bottomless depths of the abbey. Kaika was dazed and let him drag her about, her hand fumbling for her chain. She looked at Tala and ran up, setting her head on his shoulder, "Okay.... But... Only if you stay with me..."  
  
He gasped, not used to Kaika showing emotion. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand, "If that is what you wish..."  
  
As the two found themselves inches away from the platform, Kaika stopped. She swung the chain out, releasing her staff. When she saw the platform, she hesitated.  
  
Sealing Black Dranzer  
  
"I can't go through with this Tala! What if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't.... Fully..." Kaika clenched the staff in her hand, turning her knuckles a pure white shade. Her purple eyes seemed to overfill with tears.  
  
Tala gently set his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "Trust in me Kaika! You can defeat anything you need to!"  
  
"But you know what will happen if I seal it!" The tears flowed freely now, falling onto the edge of her key-like staff. "If I seal it, we'll be separated! And I won't ever see you...."  
  
Tala shook his head fiercely, "Talking like that makes you sound a lot like Kai and look at what happened! Because of this out-of-control bit beast, he's left us! Boris blew a gasket, Voltaire.... Is Voltaire and... and...." His eyes seemed to glow like a fierce burn Kaika hadn't seen in the longest time, "I won't let us be separated forever! Kai wouldn't want that. I know that."  
  
Kaika slapped Tala on the face, leaving it a smarting red color, "How do you know?" She slumped downward, falling onto her knees, "How do you know?"  
  
Tala touched the mark she left tenderly and closed his eyes, kneeling down to meet Kaika's eyes. He looked at her for a moment and said, "How about we do it together?" She sighed, "Alright."  
  
He gently helped her to her feet and placed his hand on her own, "Do it."  
  
She nodded, fighting back every tear, every sorrow, and every fear. Lifting her arm, with Tala's hand giving her strength, she began to chant, "In the name of the Progentor of Air! I seal the Sacred Spirit of Darkness and Flame! Reside here, so that your evil may never reappear on this planet!"  
  
The spirit hissed loudly and shot into the air, in a rush of fire and up most darkness. It fell with a crash inside its red and black beyblade, chained to the center pole of the deepest depths of the abbey. Then, all was silent.  
  
Tala gently set his head on Kaika's shoulder and sighed, "We did it....."  
  
She smiled and fell back into his arms, "That took a lot..."  
  
The ground beneath them shattered into two pieces. Kaika and Tala held onto each other as tightly as possible, but to no avail. Even the strongest grip wouldn't survive....  
  
Tala yelled, grasping for her fingers, "Kaika! I'll be in your heart that's something our friendship can never divide! Hold onto my memories and then... Someday... I'll find you..."  
  
She smiled and left go, slumping to the ground, "How can I?" She gently brought her hand to the side of her face and waved slowly at Tala, "I fulfilled my duty. But... I will become stronger and I will return to you..."  
  
Tala cupped his mouth in his hands; "Kaika! Hold onto that charm we made together with Kai! Don't lose it, and I'll find you! I promise!"  
  
She nodded, cupping her mouth in her hands, "I know you will, Tala. You've never lied before! Don't EVER forget me!"  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Kaika slumped, reaching out at Tala as he faded away. She grasped at the air and whispered, "Please... Don't go!" But her cries fell away into the night, hitting nothing but wind.  
  
"You're all I needed, and I blew it.... Man... I'm stupid for a ten year old..." Tala rubbed his head, "No.... You're right.. Life isn't that simple...."  
  
Kaika dropped her staff, letting it dissolve into a single black heart. Her blade fell in front of her, her bit beast seemingly staring up at her. She could withhold them no longer. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried.  
  
Tala gently fell to his knees; the magical fog completely eclipsed Kaika... She was only a shadow now.... "NO! I won't... I can't... I promised!"  
  
As the snow began to fall around her a single tear or two escaped her grasp and gently pattered on the bit beast emblem on her beyblade. It began to glow. A translucent white that filled the sky, that is what came from within it.  
  
Tala slammed his fists into the ground, "I couldn't keep you!" As he reached out, to snag her back, he felt arms pull him away and drag him away. With a final glance, he shed a single tear that faded into the night, "I... Does this mean.... What I think it means?"  
  
As Kaika continued to weep, the bit beast summoned itself and covered her from the snow. She gently lifted her head and looked up at her bit beast. She clutched the small charm around her waist and stood up, leaning on her only remaining friend, "We'll get stronger! We'll get STRONGER! Tala! I WILL RETURN!"  
  
The courage through the pain made the bit beast behind her disappear into the blade, but it reappeared, dragging every sacred spirit Kaika had ever seen around her. A smile crept onto her face as the translucent colors spun around her, blowing through her hair and resting in the sky. She closed her eyes and managed a small smile, "Regardless of your warning... The Future doesn't scare me anymore...." She clenched her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I am not afraid! Tala! I WILL return! I will find you!" She quieted down and looked into the fading fog, "I must.... For you.... Are the key... to...."  
  
The bit beasts flew around her and granted her sleep.  
  
Alone  
  
When she awoke, Kaika found herself on a beach, washed up on shore. She staggered to her feet, clutching her blade in one hand, her staff in the other. Her hair had fallen from its tight pigtails and was severely messed up. She gently tugged the white coat off and tucked it inside her parcel. Tidying up as best she could, she walked into town.  
  
She found a small inn, just inside the harbor she'd washed up on. The kind innkeeper rushed the girl into a room and supplied her with a wash basin for cleaning up, refusing any payment.  
  
Kaika sighed and slipped into a pair of white shorts and a light blue tunic and let her hair drop to her waist. She gently tucked the light blue cloak around her shoulders and as she brushed the dust from her eyes, she stared at her reflection. She pushed on the gem in the center of her staff, returning it to a simple chain and charm. With a final look, she slid out of the room and slipped out onto the desert road, holding her blade in her hand.  
  
As she walked along, the sun began to set, leaving a sky full of stars. Normally, she would have stopped to gaze at them, but tonight.... She couldn't even look at them. Tears filled her eyes and seeped out, pattering on the simple charm tied to the belt of her shorts. Inside, it held a picture of Kai, Tala and Kaika. She gently pushed it open and stared at the picture. She managed a tiny smile, as she looked deeper at it. Tala was hogging the camera as always, Kai was leaning against the backdrop and Kaika was laughing at the both of them, happy just as she was.  
  
"I miss you guys so much.... I wish... You were still here..." She held it to her heart and looked up at the stars, "Are you still waiting for me?" Tears slid down her face, passing by the innocence of her smile.  
  
She reattached it to her belt and wiped the tears from her face. With a final glance, she continued to walk down the road, holding her head up as best she could. Before Tala and Kai, she had just been a child blader who found a bit beast in her blade one sunny morning, "But enough of this!" she thought to herself, "I should get going!" Picking up herself, she began to walk towards the mountains...  
  
Kaika traveled for around three days, stopping here and there at the public stops along the way. She had not ripped her cord since she had sealed Black Dranzer four days earlier.... But this was soon to change.  
  
One day, as she was walking, a little boy stumbled into her path. He looked to be six or seven, a few years younger than herself. He was crying, so Kaika walked over to him to check on him. She held out her hand, "You alright? That was a nasty fall you took!"  
  
He whimpered lightly, taking her hand, "No.... These mean kids from the village over destroyed my beyblade!" He held up the shattered remains of a primitive, yet obviously treasured, beyblade. Kaika clenched her teeth and helped the little one to his feet. "Where are they?  
  
. The little boy led the angered Kaika to a small Bey Dish just inside a thick forest. Kaika grinned and unhooked the chain. Slashing it outward, it morphed into the Oath of Darkness. She hooked her blade to the tip of it and glared at the trees, "Whoever destroyed this kid's blade had better show up in front of me and they had better do it RIGHT NOW."  
  
Dunga Appears  
  
A boy about the same age as Kaika dropped from the tree. His hair was blonde, but most of it was hidden under the red bandana on his head. He wore a pair of yellow pants and a red tunic with fancy embroidery around the collar. He smirked some what evilly. The little boy behind Kaika peeped and hid behind her. Kaika nodded. The boy in front of her was rather large for his age and he didn't look like a push over.  
  
The boy smirked, "I'm Dunga! Whoever you are, you can't beat me!" He laughed heartily, nearly driving Kaika nuts.  
  
She stuck her wand in his face, "Put your blade where your mouth is and let's determine who's stronger. I win, you apologize to this poor kid."  
  
He chuckled, "I never lose!" He attached his blade to a standard launcher, "LET IT RIP!" He ripped it hard and the red blade he used spun around, taunting Kaika, "Vortex Ape!"  
  
Kaika twirled her staff and slammed it into the ground, sending her blade into the center of the dish, "Go. Make this short and sweet."  
  
Almost immediately, Kaika's white and silver blade began to overpower Vortex Ape. It swung behind him each time he made an attack. Kaika stuck her staff under her arm and looked at Dunga, "Please. This isn't even a challenge."  
  
"Grr...." Dunga was feeling it now, he was losing, and badly, "VORTEX APE! GET A GRIP! WE CAN STILL WIN!" The center of his blade reacted and in a flash of white, an ape-like bit beast sprung into action. It raced over and started to  
  
Kaika smiled, "Go on. Try! I won't work!" She shook her head at Dunga and refocused on her blade, "Let's go! AERO STRIKE!" The whole of her blade began to glow an angry shade of light blue. It sprung into the air and continually hammered the bit beast, shredding it with each strike.  
  
Finally, Dunga threw in the towel, "Hey! Don't screw my blade! I give up!"  
  
Kaika grinned, recalling her blade to her hand, "Good. Now, be a good boy and apologize. Also offer to repair his blade." Seeing his reluctant gaze, she ordered, "NOW." When he still didn't move, she stalked over and smacked him hard with her staff, "I SAID NOW!"  
  
"Ouch!!" He rubbed his head and reluctantly apologized, "Sorry kid..."  
  
Kaika tapped her foot, "AND?!?!?! What else?"  
  
He sighed, "And.... If I could, I'll repair your blade."  
  
The little boy smirked and ran off, "Thanks, but I just wanted you to be sorry!"  
  
Dunga turned around, incredibly irritated, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU FIGHT AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU WIN!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kaika laughed, returning her staff to its chain form. After she reclipped it on her belt, she looked at him, "You have anger issues. Why don't you chill and start over?"  
  
He steamed, stomping over to her, " FINE! I"LL SIT RIGHT HERE!" He sat down on the ground. He glared at her, arms across his chest.  
  
Kaika stuck her hands on her hips and sat down, "Kaika Misaki and I washed up on shore a few days ago. I fought you because you destroyed something important and I won because I've been blading since I was little."  
  
The Clan of the Saint Shields  
  
He gasped, "You do look like her, the girl from the elder's prophecy!" Excitedly, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a camp, filled with people looking like Dunga. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Small children ran up to her and laughed, hugging her tightly. Kaika was thrilled  
  
The village was small, but the life it had to it was amazing. It felt so much like the rows of bunk beds back at the abbey that Kaika couldn't help but smile. Kids were Bey Blading in homemade dishes, yelling at each other. Kaika smiled and hurried to catch up with Dunga.  
  
People tended to their crops, singing happily in the sunlight. All though Kaika did not know where the heck she was, something about this place made her smile and strangely enough, it made her think of Kai and Tala. She thought about them deeply as the duo walked along the dirt path.  
  
Dunga whistled happily, bringing out three other children. One seemed barely out of diapers. His hair was a cute dark green color and was spiked in several directions. His eyes were light brown and he wore the same thing as Dunga. Kaika bowed politely and turned to look at the others.  
  
The second child was around Kaika's age, maybe a little younger. He had big scary gray eyebrows and deep red eyes. They seemed so much like Tala's that she almost broke down crying. His hair was mostly gray, with a fiery red spike down the center.  
  
The third child was female and she seemed to want to hurt Dunga badly. Her hair was blue, like Kaika's, but it was a darker shade and it wasn't as long.  
  
Kaika slowly moved away from the four, a little bit lost, "Um... Hi?"  
  
The girl glared evilly at Dunga and grabbed Kaika by the wrist, dragging her away from the boys. Smiling at Kaika, she said, "I'm Miriam." She pointed at the little boy, "That's Joseph, my little brother," she pointed at the boy with the bushy eyebrows, "That's Ozuma, he's kinda like our leader." And finally, she glared at Dunga, "And that's Dunga. He's really mean and a hot head."  
  
Kaika laughed, "Sounds like someone else I know."  
  
Miriam laughed and dragged her into a hut on the edge of town. A middle aged couple sat on one side of the hut, talking with the elderly, but fit, village leader. He wore an outfit more suited for an elder's position. It was the same color as the other villagers, but it was much more fancy. He was almost bald, with a long white beard. He turned in surprise as the four children entered. Smiling, he motioned for Kaika to move closer.  
  
Kaika hesitated lightly. Miriam helped her along a little by gently pushing her towards the others, nodding her head in approval.  
  
Kaika sighed and kneeled down on the empty cushion between the two other people. Looking at her travel stained clothing, she waited for him to speak.  
  
The elder laughed, "Child, there is no reason to fear me, although I see you have much respect. I am Elder Tenakazu, leader of the tiny village. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm... Kaika..." she sighed heavily and tried to force a smile. She was still trembling, but not as fiercely.  
  
Elder Tenakazu nodded at the woman next to Kaika knowingly. The woman had the same hair color as the spike on Ozuma's haircut. It was long, reaching to the back of her knees. Smiling gently, she placed her hand on Kaika's shoulder, "I am Ozuma's mother. You two seem to have met. You are the child of legend. We would like you to stay here and train. You seem to have no home, so you are welcome at my house, as a part of our family."  
  
Kaika looked at her, slightly confused, "You mean.... Like... You'd be.. My mother?" Her face lit up slightly, "I like that idea... Maybe..." She clenched the fabric of her white tunic in her hands.  
  
The lady smiled, "My name is Takine, but I have no other children besides Ozuma... You may be my little girl. If you'd wish so."  
  
The elder smiled, leaning back, "Then it is decided! Kaika, please come to the bonfire tonight. I will explain a little more to you then. Takine will help you get some new clothing and some food into you."  
  
The Bonfire  
  
Later that night, as the fire crackled, shooting embers into the sky, the entire village seemed to be gathered around the flames. People laughed gaily, recounting the day's events. Kaika felt rather uncomfortable, barely knowing the language spoken. The new clothes she had been given were nice, but she longed for her white tunic. She sighed and placed her hands under her chin.  
  
Suddenly, Elder Tenakazu stood over Kaika. Chuckling softly, he looked at the startled girl and with a gentle wave from his walking stick, he began to sing, "A single thread on the tapestry, though its color brightly shines, can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design! And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face, doesn't think it's more important than the stones that form the base!"  
  
Kaika looked at him puzzled slightly, "Huh?" She was completely lost.  
  
Dunga chuckled, nudging Miriam in the ribs. She turned and smacked him, "Freak!"  
  
He continued, smiling broadly "So how can you see what your life is worth? Or where your value lies? You can never see, through the eyes of man. You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes!"  
  
Miriam and Ozuma gently grabbed her by the arms and began to circle around the fire with the other villagers. They danced merrily, singing, " Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai!!"  
  
Kaika thought she would explode, "Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai!!" Suddenly, they stopped and looked at the elder, who stood in the center.  
  
" A lake of gold in the desert sand is less than a cool fresh spring. And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy is greater than the richest king! If a man loses everything he owns, has he really lost his worth? Or is it a beginning of a new and brighter birth?"  
  
"So how can you measure the worth of a man, in wealth, or strength or size? In how much he gained, or how much he gave. The answer will come, The answer will come to him who tries, to look at his life through Heaven's Eyes?"  
  
"And that's why we share all we have with you, though there's little to be found. When all you've got is nothing, there's a lot to go around!"  
  
"Though life can escape and be blown about by the winds of change and time. And although you'll never know all the steps, you must learn to join the dance! You must learn to join the dance!"  
  
Kaika giggled as the circle dancing began again starting slow and picking up the pace, " Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai!!"  
  
Dunga tripped over Miriam, tripping to both of them, "AH!"  
  
The elder joined, sending the circle into frenzy, "Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai! Lai, lai, lai, lai, little lai, lai!!"  
  
He stopped momentarily, slowing the circle, "So how do you judge what a man is worth, by what he builds or buys? You can never see with your eyes on earth! Look at your life through Heaven's Eyes!"  
  
With that final word, the circle spun around and party continued until dawn broke through the sky. Sleepily, Kaika fumbled back to her new home and flopped down on her cot next to Ozuma. Kaika laughed. Just like Tala and Kai, he fell asleep as soon as he touched the cot. She whispered lightly "Good night, my little brother..." Smiling, she fell into a deep sleep.......  
  
Memories  
  
"This dream again...  
  
It's a nightmare...  
  
Oh, please don't make me see it again!"  
  
The Triforce of Light...  
  
The source of ultimate power...  
  
It stands on the pedestal of time...  
  
A flash of light, takes you back... You cannot escape from me...  
  
Kaika: "KAI! You aren't supposed to touch that!"  
  
Kai: But Kaika, it's so, it's just so... Powerful... I must have it... - reaches for the black and green blade-  
  
Tala: -tackles Kai out of the way- No! None of us can touch the dark bit beast!  
  
Kaika: -looks at the blade- Tala... Something... About that blade...Is drawing me in... -reaches for it-  
  
Tala: -shoves Kai on the ground- No! Kaika! -holds her back-  
  
"No... No... Don't touch it... Don't..."  
  
Kaika woke up, sweating horribly. Fumbling, she held the crystal charm to her heart and slipped out into the night and walked to the outskirts of town, sitting down on a stump, hold onto a bit of hope that she might see the boys again...  
  
Losing False Hope  
  
"Be brave Kaika... Come on... Get a grip!" As tears began to tumble over, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her left hand, still clutching her charm. Sliding off of the stump, she half kneeled on the ground, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Wow... The stars... Are so beautiful... Oh..." The tears seemed to take control of her body. On the path, leading to Russia, she cried bitterly, dropping the charm and gripping her temples.  
  
The sadness was overwhelming. It bore into the depths of her soul, tearing at the memories. Each picture, each memory, each remembrance, flashed through her mind, tearing at her emotions. She trembled as she pushed herself up, off the ground and leaned against the stump. As she looked at the sky, shedding a few final tears, a different female voice gently spoke, "Are you alright?"  
  
She turned towards the voice, half expecting to see her new mother behind her. Brushing away the last drops of her tears, she looked at the voice and was deeply startled by who she saw. It was Ozuma, Miriam, Dunga and Joseph that had poked out into the cold to try and find out where she had gone. All were wrapped in blankets, except for Dunga, who was shivering in the cold. Miriam dipped down and gently hugged Kaika; "I'll ask you again, you alright?"  
  
Ozuma hesitated lightly before kneeling down; "I heard you get up and leave... If you're upset, you should say something, you know?"  
  
Kaika sighed and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep in Miriam's arms. Miriam smiled and giggled softly. Looking at Ozuma, she nodded, "She's coming around... Just like you said."  
  
He nodded grimly, "If she is the one, we'll be leaving sooner than I expected..."  
  
The Test  
  
The following morning and many mornings after were filled with training. Ozuma and Dunga complained a lot, but Kaika just laughed and did as she was told. To her, this was nothing. But one day, around two months after she arrived, something happened...  
  
She woke up at dawn one morning and after eating a small breakfast, she slipped outside with Ozuma. Mid-way, they joined Joseph, Miriam, and Dunga. A man from the tribe approached the five. Immediately, Ozuma, Miriam and Dunga bowed deeply. Joseph and Kaika looked at each other and dipped down, copying their siblings. The man gently tapped Kaika's shoulder, "Show us what you can do."  
  
Kaika nodded seriously, but inside, she was thrilled. It seemed that although the clan excepted her, they believed that she wasn't as strong as the others in Beyblading skills. She stood up and began to pull the charm from her pocket. She stopped and pulled out a beginner's shooter instead. Dunga looked at, slightly confused. Kaika shook her head and looked back at the man, "What am I to address you as?"  
  
The man stepped backwards, startled by Kaika's politeness; "You may call me Jesse. Formalities are not necessary." He pointed at a series of grassy hills, with a short gap in-between, "Can you jump that?"  
  
Kaika smirked, "Oh yeah..." She tapped the toe of her foot against the ground and took off like a bullet, kicking up the dust. Her speed seemed almost impossible to a normal human.... Ozuma shielded his eyes and stood in front of Miriam, shielding her completely from the blast. Looking up, he almost died laughing. Jesse was covered in dirt and as he peeled it off of his face, his jaw dropped.  
  
Kaika took the jump perfectly, landing on the next hill over. Waving, she stepped a few feet back and leapt back over to village road. Walking, she returned to Jesse, "Sorry about that.... Didn't mean to hurt ya. Really, ya got to know that."  
  
He laughed and gently took Kaika by the wrist. Almost running into an old lady, he half-dragged Kaika into the elder's tent. Panting, he said to the startled elder, "Kaika.... Has.... More... Talent... than I've... ever... seen."  
  
The elder laughed, "Slow down Jesse. What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, she's the most powerful person and blader I've ever seen!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yup. I think she is the one from the legend. She fits the profile!"  
  
Kaika sighed, "Drec ec cu luhvicehk... E's kuehk du ced rana yht fyed dem drao crid ib....."  
  
The elder gasped, "What did you just say!?!?!"  
  
Kaika looked at him quizzically, "This is so confusing... I'm going to sit here and wait til they shut up....."  
  
The elder fell backwards, "NO! I mean, what tongue are you speaking?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. It's for me to know and you to never know."  
  
He stood up and gently pushed Kaika into a small room outside the town limits. Ozuma and the others followed. Nodding at the dish he said, "Summon."  
  
The Summoning  
  
Kaika nodded and pulled the chain from her pocket. She thrust it outward, releasing the Keystaff. She spun it round and round, above her head, to the sides and finally, she threw it into the air, releasing her beyblade. It spun fiercely in the center of the dish, following the path of her Keystaff. Kaika closed her eyes and shouted, "LUGIA! Go!"  
  
A shrill shriek was followed by a shot of white light. The white shadow of a bird appeared. It stretched its white wings, bringing the full image of the bit beast to life. It was a white bird with a mirror row of blue feathers on its back. It tail was white, but the tip there were three blue spikes, streaking outwards, shooting into the night. They seemed to be able to pierce anything... The eyes, though normally a steel blue, were a yellow color, glowing in the dimly lit arena. It swooped to Kaika, touching her cheek with it beak. She tapped it gently before pointing at the brick wall, "Aeroblast! Aim, Prepare, DESTRUCTION! CRUSH THEM ALL!"  
  
Lugia shrieked and dove at the wall, shattering it into many pieces. It roared at Kaika before returning to its blade. The people standing by applauded. Even Dunga had something nice to say, "WOW! I'm so glad you kicked my butt before that thing showed up!"  
  
Miriam sighed, "Yes, you might have lost Vortex Ape for good!"  
  
Kaika laughed along with the others and look at Jesse and the Elders, "Did... I do a good job?"  
  
Jesse burst out laughing, "You did better than that! Kaika, you have the right to stay with our clan and you will join Ozuma to capture the four evil spirits!"  
  
"Huh?" Kaika sighed, "I have no clue what you're talking about!"  
  
Suddenly, a boy darted into the tent, gasping for air. Looking at Jesse, he said, "Stranger... Outside the village... He knows Kaika..."  
  
Kaika took a step back, squeezing her charm, "Tala... Is it you?" She ran from the room and raced through the streets. As she did, thoughts pushed through her mind...  
  
The Nightmare Revived  
  
"KAI!" A little girl darted through the crowd, pushing as hard as possible towards a small boy, lying on the ground, "Oh Kai... What happened?"  
  
"...his eyes were a mellow tone of gray, non-telling, non-caring. But they were different today... The pupils seemed lost... Like his soul was absent..."  
  
....She sat with him for who knows how long. He twitched and looked at her, "Sorry... Kaika..."  
  
Kaika fell to her knees, ramming her head into the ground, "No, no no! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THESE THINGS AGAIN! Oh... Kai... Tala..."  
  
The boy "captured" outside the city limits was indeed Tala. He heard Kaika screaming and broke from his captors. His courage activated more strength and speed and it pushed him to Kaika, letting him get there first. He bent down and held her gently, "Kaika... Calm down... Shush... It's all right..."  
  
Kaika blinked and slowly, things came into focus. She looked up at Tala and slowly lowered her arms, "Tala? Is that you? My gosh... Is it really?"  
  
He hugged her gently, "Yup. Told you I'd find you..."  
  
She smiled and gently closed her eyes, "I had to summon again..."  
  
He nodded, "I know, that's how I found ya. Lugia guided me to you."  
  
"GET YOUR GRIMMY OUTSIDER HANDS OFFA MY SISTER AND DO IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Tala turned, startled, "Sister!?!?! What the heck?"  
  
A Bitter-Sweet Reunion  
  
Kaika tried to sit up, "Ozuma... Don't..." She couldn't finish her sentence because she started coughing. She clutched her chest and breathed heavily. Tala looked down at her in alarm, "Kaika! I knew this would happen!"  
  
She tried to smile, but her chest erupted in a fit of coughs, "Sorry..."  
  
He gently set her down in front of him and reached into his parcel. He nearly ripped the thing apart, trying to find something. Pulling out a green-caped vial, he popped it open and reached for his canteen. Pouring the contents inside, he handed it to Kaika, "Stupid me, forgeting you had no vials."  
  
Kaika snickered and began to drink the liquid, "That's...your...fault...buddy..." It seemed to take an effect on her quickly. Slipping down, she began to sleep.  
  
Tala sighed heavily when Kaika slipped into a peaceful sleep. Setting her gently on the ground, he turned around and looked at Ozuma and the others, "Who the heck are you all?"  
  
Ozuma was so angry, his eyes seemed to burn with rage. He clenched his fists and stomped over to Tala. Raising his hand, he brought it down with a swoop and slapped Tala across the face. Hard.  
  
Tala chuckled, rubbing his smarting cheek, "You know, just before we were separated, Kaika hit me. But you hit me harder."  
  
A look down at Kaika pushed Tala forward, "Before you say it, I'm not leaving. Kaika means a bit more to me than you do. Her immune system... She's not... Oh why do I bother?" He pushed up a silver and blue blade, "You see, you're just in the way."  
  
Ozuma's face tightened, "Fine. We'll do it your way."  
  
Tala sighed and gently helped Kaika to her feet. As weak as she was, she managed to hobble along side him to the battle stage. She looked up at him and murmured, "Don't lose... Please... Don't lose... I want to see... You around me more..."  
  
The Abandoned Church  
  
The corridor that Ozuma and the others lead them to was dark and spooky. Kaika felt a presence there as they walked through the battered doors. It was an old cathedral, worn and abandoned. Kaika grimaced, "Tala won't... have... it... easy..."  
  
Tala gently set Kaika into on the pews and covered her with his jacket. True concern shot through his system when he touched her burning forehead. Hesitantly, he left her side and walked towards the "altar" and the beydish that awaited him.  
  
A clash of frustrated claws!  
  
For a few long moments after the duo faced each other, the only sound heard was the wind. The feelings Tala had for Kaika were pushed into his fury, into his blade. He slammed the silver and navy blade onto the end of his gun-like launcher and pointed it at Ozuma.  
  
Ozuma narrowed his eyes, smacking his red and black blade onto the Shield Launcher. He lost all sense of space and emotion and was filled with rage. Nothing could stop him, or so he thought.  
  
Dunga stepped in between the two of them and slashed his arm down, "Let it rip!"  
  
Tala shot his wrist upward, releasing his blade with a powerful oomph. He stuck the pistol revolver in its sheath and stared at Ozuma, a blank expression shown on his face.  
  
Ozuma also released his blade and became wrapped in the battle. "Flash Leopard! FULL THROTLE ATTACK!" The blade reacted and charged towards Tala.  
  
Tala responded with a quick pass to the right, just barely avoiding Flash Leopard. He raised an eyebrow, "So... You think just attacks will work.... No... They won't."  
  
Tala raised his arm into the air, "Sorry. But Kaika is mine. WOLFBORG! Winter Warning Blizzard!" The spirit of Tala's blade, Wolfborg, howlled at the sound of his master's request and shot up into the air. It looked like a white wolf with a silver and blue double-tail. Snarling, it leapt into the air and blew a breathe of cold whiteness that covered all.  
  
Ozuma became uncomfortable in the chilling frost. He wrapped his arms around his chest, bending down on one knee. He couldn't understand why that guy, Tala, wasn't cold. He had only a white tee shirt on underneath that jacket he'd given to Kaika, yet Tala didn't seem bothered.  
  
Tala's eyes turned a pure shade of white. Thrusting his hand out, he said, "Finish it..." Snarling a final time, the wolf shot straight at FL and knocked him away. Tala reclaimed his blade and walked over to Kaika. Kneeling down, he didn't seem to notice Ozuma and Dunga creeping up on him until it was too late.  
  
All he saw... Was absolute darkness....  
  
Kaika  
  
Kaika's eyes flashed open as Tala was being dragged away. Shocked and startled, she tried to get to her feet, but nothing would listen to her. It was as if her body was being controlled by something else. Her head darted side to side and as her eyes landed on Ozuma, she began to understand. She was being held back by Dunga.  
  
"No more. Not now, not ever." Forcefully shoving herself up, she said, "I AM NOT A PAWN!"  
  
Ozuma cackled, not noticing Kaika, "She is mine Tala... She is MINE!"  
  
Tala laughed, spotting Kaika with her staff, a few feet behind Ozuma, "Then control her!" He stared at her and winked, "Return when ya can. World Championship starts soon.... Come for our final battle?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it!" Kaika winked back, "Nope! You're the only one with that privilege!"  
  
Ozuma hissed and stepped back, "Where the heck did you come from?"  
  
Kaika rolled her eyes, "I WAS unconscious, but now I'm not. And you... Are toast."  
  
Ozuma backed off. He was pretty much screwed from his last battle. He couldn't handle another one. Snapping his fingers, Dunga grabbed her arms and held her slightly above the ground. Ozuma laughed cynically, "Stupid girl.... You belong to me. Your destiny is mine alone."  
  
Kaika huffed, struggling as best she could, "Hey! I don't belong to anyone, specifically not you!"  
  
Ozuma crossed his arms across his chest and laughed, "We'll see... Dunga! Take her to our tree house in the back of the woods and lock her up for a few days or until she does as I say."  
  
"Woods? Fine with me! But eh. Don't get your hopes up!" Kaika closed her eyes and the Oath to Darkness snapped on the chain around her neck, "But my Key-Staff stays with me. Besides, if you touched it, you might not survive."  
  
After tying her hands together, Dunga led the rather impudent Kaika through the woods. As they neared the exit, a familiar sight caught their glance. Her old stuff from the abbey! Inside that stash, hidden amongst the open trunk trees, was her old equipment she'd hidden right before she challenged Dunga. Her Abbey ID was there and so was her hoverboard. If she waited, she might just be able to escape the twisted Saint Shield Clan  
  
But... Not today...  
  
Captivity and Release  
  
And so, Kaika's two month long captivity began. The room itself was rather large. Perfect for pacing. The floor was made of wood and the simple windows were boarded up. A small futon sat on the floor in the middle of the room. Miriam had brought some fresh blankets for the futon, but Kaika just nodded and continued to lean against the wall.  
  
Miriam and Takine would bring her a jug of water and a loaf of bread every other day. Again, Kaika would just nod or completely ignore it. Although Miriam felt the same feelings as Ozuma, Takine knew better. She was... Beginning to understand.  
  
Everyday, Kaika pounded on the floors and practiced simple turns with her blade. Ozuma had indeed tried to steal her Key-Staff. Each time they touched it or grabbed it, it would teleport back into Kaika's hand. Finally, they gave up and left her alone.  
  
As she looked at the moon every night, she thought of the promise she had made, "I wouldn't miss it!" She sighed and smiled softly, a tear escaping down her cheek, "But I did.... Sorry Tala.... I.. I couldn't help you...."  
  
Takine had had enough. She had been delivering bread and water when she had heard her daughter's pitiful cry. Slowly opening the door, she smiled at Kaika, " You may be the one of destiny.... But your heart isn't with us... Go home Kaika... But please... I like being your mom... So write sometime?"  
  
Kaika smiled, tears of joy filling her eyes, "Mom! I couldn't forget you if I wanted... Thanks..." She hugged Takine tightly, a few tears bleeding into Takine's dress, "I... really.. Like you.... I'll miss you.. But I'll write... Okay?"  
  
Takine kneeled down and hugged Kaika tightly, "My little Thunderbolt.... You've brought me laughter, but I cannot see you cry. Bring that boy home sometime... I'll talk Ozuma out of this nonsense soon enough. And I'll just say you escaped after I brought this food..." She quickly wrapped the bread loaf up, "Take it with you.. As a final gift."  
  
Kaika smiled and hugged her mom tightly one last time, "I will Mom! I WILL!"  
  
Kaika dropped down the ladder and pulled out her old knapsack, filled with a strange bottle, a blanket, and now it held a water jug and a loaf of bread. With a little help from Takine, she pulled on her bag and stepped onto her board. As she drifted into the moonlight, she heard her mother smiling... Somehow... 


	2. The Escape dramatic pause

Abbey Breakthrough - Recommended track - Fight the power - Bis

Kaika's eyes narrowed as she approached the abbey grounds. The BBA officials were much too scary. The mountains were covered with snow, making it easy for her to blend in. Tucking her cloak around her ears, she slid down onto her board, kneeling to fly easier.

As she slid down the tree trunks, a hollow oak blocked her way. Shifting her weight to the back of her board, she flipped over it, landing perfectly. She gripped the ID card in her pocket almost as tightly as she gripped her Controller.

She dropped to the ground a few feet away from the abbey entrance. She neatly folded the board and shoved it into her bag. Taking a bleak run for it, she headed for the entrance, barely noticing Boris.

MEANWHILE....

Kai stood on the sidewalk, arms crossed across his chest. He felt like scorning Boris as he was shoved into a transport. His eyebrow raised slightly at Tyson, who was jumping up and down, mocking Boris's attitude. _"Pitiful"_ he thought, smirking to himself. The creeps had gotten what they justly deserved.

A flash of blue caught the tip of Kai's eye. It turned into a shadow that shot into the depths of the abbey. Kai sighed, "Just another annoying fan-girl... That's the fourth one today... Oh well. She won't get far..." Picking up his blade, he took off after her.

Kaika ran deeper and deeper, following the paths she knew so well. "I know this place too well… Oh heck." She tapped a code into one of the many pads and ran onward. The obstacles were still up, but with Lugia's protection, she had no problems destroying them.

Kaika's shadow was all Kai could see. She was female, but she had an ID card. As he ran after her, something flashed in his head… Falling to the ground, he rammed his head into the concrete.

Does he remember? - Recommended track – Kairi III – Kingdom Hearts

_The Triforce of Light…_

_The source of ultimate power…_

_It stands on the pedestal of time…_

_A flash of light, takes you back… You cannot escape from me…_

Freeing of the D Boys - Recommended track – In Memories of Ko- To -Wa - Ri

As Kai groveled on the ground, shaking and holding his head, Kaika was moving deeper into the abbey. Deep within the massive place, there was a place to hold unruly children until they could behave. If you broke your weekly limit to lose a match, you were also stashed here. Judging from the fresh footprints, Tala and the others must be down here.

Ian, a boy who dreamed of flying, was the team's aviation caption. His bit beast was a flyer and it was extremely powerful. He had a really big heart, even though he was much smaller than usual people were. But he and Tala were close, like brothers, so Kaika had to put up with him

Personality wise, Bryan was closest to Kaika. Both didn't talk much, both hated spinach, (Yes, SPINACH. Yuck!) And both thought that the Demolition Boys needed a new mascot instead of Boris. A freaky purple haired guy, (Even though Bryan had light purple hair) was just plain scary. Beyond reason.

Spencer was tall, six feet two inches and still growing. He had blonde hair, which always stuck straight up.

His soft blue eyes betrayed his gently heart, so acting tough didn't help.

"But memories have their place…. And right now, my friends need me!" Kaika's quickened pace proved wonderful, she found Bryan, Spencer and Ian squabbling over a piece of bread, locked up in several different cells that connected.

"Gimme that bread! You guys had the last ones!" Spencer snarled, trying to snag the food from Bryan.

"Shut up. I need this." Bryan closed his eyes and smacked Spencer's hand away.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!?!" Ian whined loudly, stamping up and down, "It's my turn! Meanies…."

"How about you all just clam it while I get you out of here!"

"You're kidding…"

"How in!?!?!?! Kay? Is that you?"

"Yea! Some one will FORCE you hogs to give me some food! Kaika's back!"

Kaika laughed, standing in the middle of the room, "What's up? Oh yeah, the worst people to walk the planet…. I'll break ya out now…."

It took Kaika a matter of seconds to break down the cell locks and free her companions, "Where is Tala?"

Bryan sighed and pointed to a heavy steal door, "In there… But be warned, he's not doing so well…."

"I'll be okay, you guys grab your stuff…"

Kaika's worries shot up as she cracked open the door. It was dark and spooky looking and Kaika instantly remembered it. "T… This is where…."

"It's not a good memory, lose it Kay…."

"Tala!" Kaika swooped around and hugged the injured blader tightly, "You're alive!"

"OUCH! Jeez, I am hurt you know…" Tala lowered himself painfully to the ground, leaning against the wall, "But, it's nice to see that Ozuma didn't dismantle you."

"Oh! Sorry!" She swerved to his left side and stared at his face intently, "Nah, that boy's a hurt puppy, are you… Okay?"

"Yes, I've got a vial in me…. But I'm incredibly tired."

Thief of Hearts; Back where I belong - Recommended track – Hikari – Kingdom Hearts

She gently rubbed her cheek against Tala's arm, "Just thank goodness you're alright... I don't know what I would do if..." She trailed off and sighed, twisting around so she could some-how breathe.

He chuckled and gently messed up her hair, "Die? Without kicking the crap out of those miserable Bladebreakers!?!?!?! Heh, not a chance! Besides, we have K1 and K2 now... And you know what that means!"

"Oh Yeah!" She lifted up her charm, "Me and Oath have been waiting!"

Tala groaned, "But before we do anything else, go snag Black Dranzer from that safe over there!" He pointed to a black metal box, "The code is 2341. Got that?"

She shook her head and tapped the code in. Snagging the blade out, she ran back to him, "I've missed ya Tala... You are the ONLY one allowed to call me names."

"Fine, I will! Meatball-head, Let's get outta here!" He winced as she threatened to smack him silly, "Hey! I'm INJURED! Hit.... Ian!"

Ian gasped as Kaika turned towards him, hand raised high, "TALA!!!!"

She laughed and gently helped Tala to his feet, "Another time Ian... But I do owe you a pulverization!"

Ian sighed, dropping his arms as he bent over, "Tala... I'm gonna kill you when yer better.... You meanie moe..."

Kaika giggled, putting her hand to her mouth, "Shut up and let's get outta here!" With Tala leaning on her and Bryan, they made their way to the roof and the REALLY BIG BLACK jet. Tala, as well as the other D-boys, looked at Kaika strangely, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?!?!" They asked, staring at her intently.

She smirked, "That's Zagart's Jet. He's a contour part of Boris's organization for old weirdoes and we're just moving to a team called "Team Psykick! I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Unless of course, you want to be BBA meat...."

Ian gasped, "Nooooo! That's worse than Spencer's cooking!"

"Shut up Ian... I'm gonna warn ya once!"

Tala groaned, "As long as the have a doctor, I don't care. This darn wound hurts like heck!"

She laughed a little harder at her teammate antics. Nothing had changed. Boys would be boys, but her boys where special! Smiling happily, she leapt up onto the jet. Reaching down, she yanked Tala up and fell backwards, out of sight of the ground but then, a familiar voice shot through her blood and turned it to ice.

"GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

When Kaika saw a glimpse of who stood on the deck, a shiver of pure fear shot up her spine. The person screaming at them... Was Kai.

Kai doesn't remember!?! - Recommended track – Crazy Times – Jars of Clay

"Kaika... Hide." Tala's voice was bleak, "He can't see you, not now."

"What? But he's the other member of our team, are you being stupid?" Kaika's thoughts raced quickly, "What the heck is going on?"

Tala gently but forcefully shoved Kaika back, out of view. When he turned, his eyes were an ice blue shade, the color they turned when he became mad or hateful or one with no soul, "Don't make me do it..."

As fear and sadness ripped through Kaika's heart, she dropped her gaze and her heart, "O... Okay... But I'm going to listen..."

As Ian, Spencer and Bryan hopped on, Tala dropped his eyes and tossed his head towards Kaika, "You know what we must do. If he sees or hears her, it'll wreck our chances."

Bryan sighed and whispered something into Kaika's ear, "Sorry kiddo..." Kaika's world spun as darkness was covered by a thick sheet of black as she fell into a painful sleep.

Bryan gently buckled Kaika into a seat towards the front and helped Ian and Spencer drag Tala onto the Jet. Tala clung to the door and stared at Kai, "Good try, but the D Boys ain't gonna lose that easily... Try again later.... K3...."

Kai clenched his fists, "You can count on it.... TALA! Because of Boris... Can't you see!?!?!"

Tala looked at Kai with unchanging eyes, "No. I can never leave this life. Nor can you run from it."

Train Tracks Rattle; Memories Flash- recommended track – You can't take me – Bryan Adams

When Kaika's eyes began to lift from the sea of black, she was seated on a train seat, in the middle of chaos. Actually, Spencer has just passed some gas. Yawning and waving her nose, she muttered, "Thanks…"

Tala smiled and gently smoothed out her now-destroyed meatballs, "Welcome back"

The night was black and as Kaika's eyes began to droop from complete boredom, Tala whispered something in her mind, "We stand together. Side by side. I'll protect you."

The train picked up speed and the earth outside seemed to fly by, but as the wheels ratted along, her thoughts drifted to Tala's…. Sight Sharing… A thing they shared, because of the cyborg blood. He was looking at her, worried out of his mind. He was glad to have her back, and that made parts of his worrying go away… Then she tapped into his memories and saw…. The fight between Tala and Tyson.

She felt each tug, each pain, each thought. She was reliving his nightmare….

Images…. The simple thought of losing, was too much.

It burned. The image of Tyson and Dragoon Burned.

Deeper than before

Hitting rock bottom

Only to awake to pain.

Darkness surrounded. And filled.

Zeo; Zagart's personal request – Obsession – See Saw

"Hey! You dead or something? WAKE UP!"

Blood rushed to Kaika's thoughts and she blinked her eyes rapidly to dispel it, "Yeah, Spencer, you need a Tic Tac…"

"Sorry…"

Kaika's world swirled a couple times before she began to recognize the area she was resigning in. She was now sitting on a black Leather couch in the middle of a burgundy and red office. Zagart, a half-bald man with orange hair, sat behind the desk, talking with Tala and the others. Alerting herself, she forced herself to her feet, a little shaky at first, "T? What's the plan?"

Zagart looked up, slightly surprised, "Should you really be standing? You've been knocked out for some time!"

Kaika smiled, he was nicer than Boris was, but he didn't hide it very well, "I'm fine, really! What's our mission?"

Zagart nodded at Tala, who turned to speak to Kaika, "Since the Bladebreakers haven't seen you, you're going undercover."

Zagart nodded, "They are mere children, without the mental capability to use the Sacred Four. You, Kaika can stop them with your keys, correct?"

Kaika nodded grimily, digging in her pockets for the golden keys, "Well, yes, but I doubt Ozuma will let me. He wants to control me and that's NOT an option."

Zagart laughed, "No, you'll act as a friend to the Blade Breakers. Watch for my son, Zeo. He'll assist you, though he knows not about what we're planing, nor does he know I am his father. Just use your Blade at the local gym and you'll catch his attention and Tyson's. Not to mention the noticablity of Kai."

Tala pressed Black Dranzer into Kaika's hand, "You don't have a Borg, so take it. Use it only if you fight Kai in a tournament or whatever." He handed her a head-piece phone, whispering into her ear "Contact me, we can't Sight Share as much as I'd like. It wears me out too quickly."

Kaika nodded and darted out of the office, gripping both objects to keep her tears at bay. Maybe, this time, they wouldn't be seperated for very long… Maybe…

The Test for Kaika's Placement, A new friendship! - Get off of my back! - Bryan Adams

"Start whenever you're ready! Just Rip to start the clock!"

Kaika closed her eyes and snapped her cord, "Let it Rip! Go Lugia!"

**Well, if you think that you can take me on, you must be crazy**

**There ain't a single thing you've done, that's gonna phase me**

**Oh, but if you wanna have a go**

**I just wanna let you know….**

The blade swerved around a series of obstacles. The first was a line of cans. Kaika passed them all, then stacked them into a pyramid. Moving on, she had to dodge a few moving targets, pathetic compared to the obstacles she was so used to.

**Get off of my back, and into my game!**

**Get out of my way and outta my brain!**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot**

I think it's time you realized the fact

**GET OFF OF MY BACK!**

The on-lookers, particularly a boy with long, braided sea-green hair and spiky bangs, was captivated by her skill. He gripped his own blade, a steel blue and silver color, tightly, "Is Tyson even that good?"

You know it's all just a game, that I'm playing

**To think that you can find a way in, is what I'm saying.**

**Oh, but if you wanna have a go**

**I just wanna let you know….**

Kaika's thoughts were clear as she head for the final and most difficult obstacle. The Giant Beyblade. According to test record, not one trainee had been able to destroy it. Oh well, there's a time for everything!

**Get off of my back, and into my game!**

**Get out of my way and outta my brain!**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot**

You know this train is coming off this track,

**GET OFF OF MY BACK!**

**GET OFF OF MY BACK!**

**Get off, Get off, Get off,**

**Yeah, GET OFF OF MY BACK!**

Smish, Smash Whack! Three hits from Lugia's super-sharp attack-ring and that jimungo blade was toast. Dust. Standing in the middle, Kaika breathed a sigh of relief. That hadn't been so hard at all! In fact, Kaika found it relaxing.

Zeo was amazed to say the least. He beat the crowd to Kaika, "WOW! I've seen Tyson tackle this course and even HE had problems with it! You're extremely powerful to say the least!"

Kaika chuckled, "Yeah…. I guess I am pretty good…"

"Pretty good? Dude, you gotta come meet Tyson and the others and show off! You'll like, knock them off their blades!" Zeo was enthusiastic, and Kaika didn't want to argue. It WAS a chance to see Kai, so she didn't mind.

Kicking it up in the city; Kaika's urban strike! – Recommended track – Super Girl – Shonen Knife

"Who the heck are you anyways!?!?!?!" Kaika meeped, as she was dragged by Zeo to the river, "And by the way, I have NO idea where I am going!"

"Zeo, That's my name! Hahahah! You'll like the Blade Breakers, I KNOW it!" Zeo loosened his grip on Kaika's wrist and started looking around, "Tyson should be…."

"Aieee!" A piercing scream shot through the air and Kaika took no time to free herself from Zeo. Taking HIM by the wrist, she shot like a bullet in the direction. It took a mere matter of seconds to realize that the screamer was a small child, surrounded by a group of bullies, "Please, gimme my blade back!" She cried, jumping up and down for it, but to no avail.

"Ha! Ha! The baby wants her blade back? She can jump for it!" The leader of the bullies, a kid around ten years of age, threatened to toss the precious blade into the sewers.

"You lay a finger on her or you dispose of that blade, and I'll kill your own, ten fold!" Kaika dropped the startled Zeo's wrist and dug her blade of her pocket, "I'm not afraid of scum like you!"

Zeo looked nervously at the leader of the gang. He was known around here because he had… A Bit Beast. Terrified for Kaika's safety, as well as his own, he ran to find Tyson. Kaika didn't notice.

"I'm Jake, and you're toast! I've got a Bit Beast!" The cocky brat pulled a yellow and black blade from his pocket and lanced it, "Go! Sevpier!"

Kaika pulled out her Shield Fang Launcher and launched Lugia into action, " No Prisoners! Kill all that stand in your way!"

Jake wasted no time summoning his bit beast. It was a snake-like bit beast, purple in shade with two large fangs. It looked really nasty, but Kaika had no fear. She had no emotion but to fight, and to fight until something was beaten, and badly, "No more games! LUGIA!"

Auguries of Destruction

Be a lullaby for rebirth

Consolations be there

In my dreamland to come.

"If you abuse the power, you do not deserve it! Lugia!" Kaika raised her fist in the air, her entire body glowing a deep blue color, "Aeroblast!"

With a sheer whistle, the bird flew up into the air. It slashed its wings back and forth, majestically. Hovering in midair, it pointed its head to the sun and charged a huge yellow particle beam. It warped the energy around the battle arena, causing the walls to swerve. "Ra ou!" It fired the beam at Sevpier and it didn't miss. Not one inch. Not one sliver was unaffected.

Sevpier's blade slowly came to a complete stop and shattered, leaving only the core and the bit beast center. Jack slumped to the ground, but nodded in defeat, "Yes. I should start over…. Go back."

Kaika collected her blade and kneeled down to look at him, "It's not that hard. Just try not to screw up again. I don't like doing what I just did, but… Agh!" A screech from the headset connected to her ear stopped her conversation short. Kaika snarled something under her breath and tossed a purple and orange beyblade at the boy, "Try using this at first… You'll be surprised."

Conversation with Kay; Kaika's cold attitude. – recommended track – Obsession - See Saw

"Kaika? This is Dr. Kay. I'm a worker for Zagart." Came the transmission from her headset, "You'll be working with me."

"Yes. WORKING. We are equals, and if you forget this, I will ignore your any desire." Kaika's reply was flippant, but heck, she was incredibly annoyed, "And please, don't interrupt my fights again."

Kay was irritated. Highly agitated, "Fine. But, if we are equal, you must also do as you have said."

"Whatever. Goodbye." Kaika clicked off the headpiece and walked away completely annoyed with the whole deal. How dare that woman think she could boss her around! "Ugh…. I'm so mad…"

"KAIKA!" Zeo's voice was piercing as he, followed by the Blade Breakers, and ran up to her. Kaika colored a gently pink as she looked down at her outfit. The girls at Team Psykick had made sure she wasn't stuck in the drab from the abbey, they'd outfitted her with a pair of jeans, complete with enough pockets to make Kaika happy. On top, she had a sleeveless tank top and a red, orange, pink and purple - stripped zipper sweater. She'd tied it around her waist because she'd been much too hot.

Then she saw them all. Rei, Max, Tyson, all of them were standing in front of her. But when her eyes caught a glimpse of Kai, her head turned, as did the rest of her body. Her hands slid behind her back and clasped, "Umm…. Hi?"

She closed her eyes as the wind pushed by her face. A smile drifted across her thoughts as she drifted backwards in time……

Tender reminder of Kai; I remember the hill – recommended track – Kairi III - Kingdom Hearts

"_Say Kaika… What'll we do, if we ever leave the abbey?" _

"_I don't know… Tala would probably yell at us for thinking that way…"_

"_He's changed Kay… He's not like us anymore…"_

"_Whatcha mean by that? I haven't seen anything weird in him! Well, other than the fact he stuck Spencer's finger in a light socket…."_

"_Just promise me Kaika…"_

"_What do you want Kai? You're acting all weird!"_

"_Don't ever change…. I like you the way you are."_

"_Change? Me? Okay…. If that's what you want…"_

"_It is."_

"_Then you can't change either. And you can never ever forget me."_

"_Okay. It's a deal."_

"Hey! Jump back to reality!"

"Are you alright?"

"Hello Tyson!?!?!? If she's not speaking, she's somewhere else!"

Back to Reality; Meet Tyson! – recommended track – Someday the Dream will End – FFX

"Life isn't so simple…. Is it?" Kaika opened her eyes and stared at the water a little longer before turning around, "Okay. I guess that's fine…"

Tyson was now all over Kaika, "Dude, Zeo and Mr. D said you're the first person in history to like, beat the intro test on the first try! AWESOME! You like, gotta show us!"

Kaika nodded, flipping her hair down and pulling it into pigtails, "Sure… If you don't mind losing…"

Hillary laughed, "Here that Tyson? A GIRL is challenging you!"

"Whatever! Let's go!"

As they walked back to Tyson's dojo, Kaika's thoughts were occupied by the questions from her new friends. What did she like? (Beyblading and CPUs) What was her favorite color? (Blue) Was Tyson annoying? (Heck yeah!) Was she a meatball head? (-Smack to Max for that one-)

When they hit the dojo doors and passed through, a voice rung out from behind, "Tyson! Bout time you got back!"

Tyson whirled around and put his fists, "Ozuma! Hey, I hope you're not here to crash the party!"

"_OZUMA?!?!?!" _Kaika's thoughts whirled as she turned around, staring right at the more grown up face of her little brother.

"Nah, just here to ask for a friendly bey…. Y… Y… YOU!" Ozuma's eyes narrowed slightly at Kaika's arrival. They slated even more as he caught a glimpse of the two keys that dangled from her side pocket, "But you have what I seek…."

Kaika's Past Returns; Fire and Water colliding! – recommended track - Gerundo Village - OoT

Kaika's pupils shot back, as did her feet. Without thinking, she muttered something under her breath in Russian. "_No! NOT this early… How did he locate me? Grr… Argh… Why am I thinking like this!?!?_" She clenched her fist tightly and breathed deeply, "_Fear is not an option. Fear is strength. Losing… Is not an option_."

Rei was closest to Kaika's position and picked up on the words. He knew a small amount of Russian from the WC, but only Kai knew that last line… He, along with Tala, had repeated it. He took a step forward and looked around, seemingly searching for Kai. But Kaika's fear seemed to be overwhelming her; she took off and ran from the dojo. With a flash of Ozuma's wrist, Dunga followed her into the streets. Kai and Rei stuck forth their blades and prepared to fight.

The blood pumped through Kaika's veins as she raced along. She knew that Dunga was close behind, but that didn't stop her fear. It was a very possessive fear, one that controlled the mind

You cannot escape meI am everywhere

Kaika kneeled to the ground, clutching her temples and screamed as things began to turn the pale shade of darkness. And the darkness encompasses all………………

Sea of the Twilight; Faded Memories– recommended track – Suteki Da Ne – FFX

"Something was here… Something is here… Something was yet to come." (…What?) Kaika was falling, or was she floating? Was she dead? Nothing made sense.

_Sailing out into the sea of twilight,_

The two of us shall never cross paths again…

_._

"If one cannot realize their fate, they shall never see the sea. Never again to gaze upon the twilight's shimmering lake." (… Okay, now I'm completely lost.) What lake? What did the voice mean? This was all so confusing, not to mention the ache in her heart that hadn't diminished.

_A golden light falls into the sea, the wind has paused_

The two of us, frightened, hear only the light crashing of water

"The light. Hikari. Light. Alone and forgotten, I wander the plains of time. Afraid of nothing other than the sound of the water." (…..) She'd heard that before. In the inscriptions. But how did the voice know it? Who was the voice anyways?

_I've forgotten my path completely, what I believed in to make it this far_

Leaving in me only enough kindness to say goodbye

"I can't go on anymore. I have no more courage. I can't even say goodbye. You walk on one shore, while I cross to the other. This is my fate." (… I'm still not understanding… What's the point?)

No matter how many waves crash down as I cry out to my memories

_I can't ever return to the shore you were on_

"I'm waiting for you to cross to me, but the forever sea stands in my way. Preventing me from crossing to you. The ocean knows no sadness, but my heart aches with each moment you're away." (Yes, now things are making some sense) But not much. She was still so confused.

_With only the twilight in their embrace,_

_The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom_

_Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep._

"But if the days of my memories come to an end, what is there to hope for? All I see is darkness. The darkness that covers over all. The darkness that spreads to cover the soul." (… Great. More nonsense to dislike. )

_The light of an unknown town flickers beyond the dark waters_

Back when the flowers of paradise seemed so very close

"You said, 'We need no beginings or endings' I asked, 'Why?' You said, 'Because I have you. And that's all that counts.' I sighed and drifted to sleep in your arms…. But those arms weren't really yours. They belonged to the sea. (The sea has arms? …. This makes no sense again.) Actually, it made a little sense.

_If I had crossed over one final distant wave at that time,_

Would I have reached the shore you were on?

"Would I have found your loving embrace, or would I still be standing in the same place, waiting for the everlasting darkness to force me to submit to the cold harsh reality. ( This tugs…. But how!?!?! And why?…) Kaika's heart was telling her something her head didn't like.

_Sailing out into the sea of twilight,_

_The two of us shall never cross paths again_

_And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear._

"Your icy eyes haunt my deepest sleep. I want to walk beside you, but the sands of the ocean won't let me near you. They drag us apart and I can't cry out. I'm lost in the deepest depths of your heart." (K…Kai…..) Why did this sound so… Familiar?

_With only the twilight in their embrace,_

_The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom_

_Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep._

_Sailing out into the sea of twilight,_

_The two of us shall never meet again_

_And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear._

"Please, why can't you, forget me from the depths of your heart? Why does the living flesh pose such a hinderance? Why does it plauge my soul? I just want to dream a little dream…. But being with you and dreaming…. That's a dream in itself." (A dream… That would one day end.) Everything ends. You just decided how it ends.

"Correct. Now, return to your reality and face what you cannot see."

Kaika was pushed backwards and shoved into a brush of supreme light


	3. Good Morning? Again? Ohjeez

Training backwards; Kaika and Kai – recommended track – Blah, Blah, Blah – Devotion 2 Music

"Dude! Is she dead?"

"Tyson! People don't breathe when they're dead!"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Kai!"

"You're dumber than you look…"

"Hey!"

Kaika's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at a worried Rei.

"You okay?" He asked

Kaika gasped and sat up, smacking Rei in the face, "Ouch…"

Rei grumbled lightly, "You ran away from Dunga and fought him. But, you put too much of your energy into it and you fell off the roof. That's why you have a concussion…"

"Oh… That would make sense." Kaika sat up, rubbing the forming lump on her forehead. As she dropped her hand, it slipped over the Keys of Time. There were three of them, each with a gem welded inside them.

Kai crossed his arms and nodded, "Fine. Now, can we train?"

Kaika pulled out a launcher that looked similar to a hand-gun and popped it out, sending the blade flying. With a twist of her wrist, the blade would swerve and split a board. Twenty had been set up, but the silver and blue blade thrashed through them easily. Bending to one knee, she twisted her small light blue earring, causing a transparent pink visor to flip up in front of her eyes. It seemed to be calculating something and whatever it was, she wasn't happy with it, "I'm off… By about six meters." She tossed her head and the blade returned to her hand. Shooting it again, she hit the boards in a record speed and she was semi-pleased with it.

Kenny's mouth dropped open, "WHOA! That's incredible! How did you do that!?"

Tyson, Max and Hillary all peered at Kaika's launcher. Hillary liked the light blue and navy colors, while Max liked the design. Tyson however, noticed the design, "I've seen this before… But this is so cool!"

Kaika bit down on her bottom lip, causing it to bleed slightly. Walking over, she collected her blade and launcher, "Fine, you like them. But um… Don't touch them."

Rei's eyebrow raised again as he thought about earlier. Kaika had muttered something strangely familiar in Russian, Tyson had noticed the Russian label on the launcher, but he couldn't read it because he was stupid. She'd never said where she was from. Turning towards her, he asked, "Your score is much higher than normal, would you mind explaining where you learned how to blade?

Kaika shook her head, slightly irritated, "Nyeh! That's none of your business… AUGH!" A high-pitched static blare set all of the people around Kaika into frenzy. Kaika dropped to her knees, clutching her temples. The metallic sound had come from the device behind her ear. As the paralysis began to wear off, she checked the alarm. Struggling to her feet, she slinked outside the dojo, clutching her chest.

Shakily, she dug a small pouch from her pocket and opened it. Ten small vials lay neatly inside. Snatching one out, she popped it open and drank it down, breathing unevenly, "That could've turned into hell really quick…. Thank goodness."

Close to Death; Stupidity rewarded – recommended track – Wild Cat – Rurouni Kenshin

When Kaika tried to return to the dojo, she was nearly pummeled by the Bladebreakers and Zeo, all with worried looks, "HEY! GET OFF MEEEEEEEE!"

They all got up, leaving a very angry Kaika on the ground. Getting up on her knees, she glared at all of them, "What's the big idea!?!?"

Tyson sighed, "Just worried… Hey, would you battle me?"

Max snarled, "NO! She's fighting ME first!"

Tyson laughed, crossing his arms, "I'm the leader, so I get to go first!"

Max leapt onto Tyson's back and began to hit him, "No way! You're a weakling!"

Tyson flipped Max off him and dished out his blade, "Talk to Dragoon!"

Kaika stuck her arms behind her head and started to slink away, but Kai and Rei stopped her. Kai smirked, "Where are you going?"

Kaika blushed a beat red, muttering under her breath, "You've always been a meanie…"

Rei gasped lightly but stood aside. At Kai's surprised look, he chuckled, "She's new here, she just wants to look around." Sticking his hand out, he grinned, "But if she wants food, she'll hafta come back!"

Kaika smiled, closing her eyes and nodding, "I've got a meeting, so Zeo, I'll meet you back here around supper time?"

Zeo gave her a thumbs-up, "Got that."

Kaika darted away from the dojo; her sweater swinging back and forth as it clung to her skinny waistline. Tala had buzzed the alarm. She was late for a meeting by the river. Oh well. She had an excuse!

If I hold your hand, will this moment last forever? – Recommended track – To Zanarkand – FFX

Tala was waiting on the docks, a rather impatient look plastered on his face. Kaika was late. Chuckling, he remembered back to the hill that they had sat on with Kai so many times…

"_Hey Tala… Why do you think Boris hates us so much?" Kaika peered over at Tala, tilting her head. _

_Tala looked up, his arms wrapped around his knees, "Hmm? Kaika, he doesn't hate us… At least I don't think so!"_

_Kai looked down at the both of them, as he was standing up, "I wouldn't be sure Tala… It just doesn't seem like he likes us around."_

_Tala nodded in a babyish way, "You've got a point Kai… Kaika, He's got something planned for us, you've heard him say that…"_

_Kaika stood up, fists clenched, "Yeah, but what if he separates the three of us!?!?! I don't think I could live with that!" _

"… You were late that day… That was the last sunset we watched before things got worse… I'll never forget it." Tala muttered, staring out at the ocean. It was still sunny, the sky was still blue, but his heart longed for that sunset.

"Hey! You in there?" Kaika tapped him on the shoulder, laughing as he jumped a few feet into the air, "Sorry I'm late… The Saint Shields…" She stared down at her feet, twisting the arms of her sweater nervously.

Tala turned around and gently grabbed one of Kaika's hands. Looking at her with a gentle, but serious look, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Please… Don't ever forget me…."

Kaika turned pink, but she smiled and nodded, leaning to his ear, "If I hold your hand… Will this moment last forever?"

Tala smiled gently and nodded, looking right into her eyes, "If that is what you wish….

Two's Company; Three's a Crowd. Kia appears – recommended track – Rikku's Theme – Final Fantasy X

Kaika's pink face almost gave her away back at the dojo. She was extremely happy. Even though Kai had been brainwashed, having Tala back was more than she needed. Shaking her head from side to side, she tried to look normal, but Hillary caught on. Grabbing Kaika's wrist, she dragged her to a hallway and peered at her face, "Yep. You went to see a guy! Out with it! Tee hee!"

Kaika smacked Hillary's hand away and stared down at her feet, shuffling them into the wood, "Em… It's not… Important. "

Hillary smirked and nodded, "Fine… But tell me first when you can! Okay?"

Kaika smiled, tilting her head to the side. Hillary was a lot like Miriam and that made life pleasant. Following Hillary, she soon came into an area with tables and chairs set up. It was near the middle of the dojo and Kaika's nose was filled with the delicious scents of roasted pig just waiting to be eaten.

When the go ahead was given, Kaika's eyes gleamed, "Target… Locked on! Muwahahaha!" She grabbed a fork, a plate and some ketchup and began to devour the entire meal in mere seconds. Kai's mouth dropped open, "Where do you put it all!?!"

Kaika looked up, a small piece of meat stabbed on her fork, "Huh? I dunno… I guess I work it all off." She laughed happily, "It's just good!"

Tyson stamped his foot, "I WANT FOOD TOOOOO!"

Kaika almost choked on some lettuce from laughter, " Fine, I'll let you have at it!"

Tyson's grandfather, dubbed Grandpa, peered from around the pillars, "Hey, Miss Kay, you've got a visitor!"

Kaika slipped her shoes back on and darted out into the courtyard. A small boy held a white piece of paper up to her, "Hey, miss! This boy told me to give you this!"

Kaika smiled, "What did he look like, may I ask?"

He smiled in admiration, "He was a really strong blader with hair that looks like fire! He watched me fight and said that I was good enough to give this to ya!" As he darted one way towards his home, Kaika ran the other, screeching into an alley.

Tala was standing in the shadows. Spotting Kaika, he stepped forward. And so did the small child clinging to his ankle. Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled, "Boris left a gift. She's three and a half…"

Kaika's mouth seemed to hit the floor of the alley in shock. The little girl came into the light and looked up at Tala, a slightly annoyed look plastered on her face. Her hair was pulled up in the same style as Kaika's but it was blonde and shorter, only coming down to her shoulders. She wore a white tunic that reached down to her ankles. Underneath, she wore a pair of black shorts with v cuts on the sides. The shorts came down to just below her knee. Glancing from Tala to Kaika with her lavender eyes, she spoke, "TALA! I wanna meet Kaika! Now! I'm hungy!"

Kaika crouched down and looked at the little one, "That's me! What's your name?"

The girl's face lit up and she attached from Tala to Kaika, "Kia! I's fwee! Well, I dink I is." Clinging to Kaika's pant leg, she waved bye-bye to Tala, "Bye-Bye!"

Tala laughed at Kaika's annoyed look, "Just say she's your cousin. That's what I told everyone besides Zagart. She'll only let me and you near her, so you take her… I can't handle a small kid." He handed a white knapsack to Kaika, "Her stuff is in here… Just tell her to beyblade… That'll get some attention…"

Kaika snickered, " Okay, you go be a bad guy while I work on raising our… Wait a minute.. Did you say BORIS?!?!" Her scared look dug deeply into Tala and he looked at the ground, muttering a few things under his breath

Should he tell her? That… Boris had created another cyborg to threaten his loyal pets? She'd find out… He shook the negative feelings away, "Kaika… Boris created Kia to… Uh… Scare us into submission."

Kaika's eyes filled with pain, "Another… You mean.. She was exposed?"

Tala nodded bitterly, "The monster… He sent twenty vials with her… So… I'll split them with the five I have left into groups of three."

Kaika dug all four of her vials out of her pocket and handed them to Tala, "Use them too?"

He grinned, "Sure."

Picking up the hungry girl, she made her way towards the dojo. Boy, it would be hard to explain this one…

They took it better than she'd thought. Rei and Max were smitten with Kia when she'd pushed Tyson into the pond. Kaika just smiled and handed Kia her pink and white beyblade, complete with a pink launcher, "How about you show everyone what you can do." She just hoped Tala was right.

The Tender Dreams of a Child – Pokemon World – Nobody's Angel/Youngstown

Kia giggled, darting over to the nearest dish. With the go-ahead from Kaika, she released her blade into the dish. All mouths dropped, except for Kaika's. She knew what a cyborg could do. She was one, after all. Kia preformed difficult moves that Tyson and the others couldn't do with complete ease. But that wasn't all.

Tyson's eyes bulged as he stepped up to the dish, "I can beat a little kid! Heh, heh, heh…" He released Dragoon and went on the attack.

Kai groaned, "This won't end well… Tyson's being an idiot… AGAIN."

Rei snickered, "This will be funny if he looses."

Kaika just shook her head. Tyson had no idea of the pink fur ball hidden within that beyblade he was fighting.

Kia stamped her foot, "MEANIE! Skitty! Get da meanie!!" Clenching her fist, she stuck her hand out, "Kitty Charm!"

Tyson nearly fell over from laughing. The kid was cute, but she needed to be put in her place, "Dragoon. Finish this."

As Tyson's beyblade pressed closer to Kia's, he was surprised at her babyish look, "Hey, you're smiling!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You betish! Meanies aren't awwooed!!"

"'Awwooed? What's that?" Tyson cocked his head to the side, "Stupid brat…"

Kaika's eyebrow twitched, "Tyson… You cease to annoy me… That was the dumbest thing you could've done." And it was true. She'd known the kid for what, five minutes, and she still knew what would push her buttons. Sight Sharing was a wonderful things, it really was.

Tyson snapped back at Kaika, "Shut up, ya n00b!"

Kia stamped her foot repeatedly, "YOU STOP DOING WHAT YOU DOING YOU FAT MEANIE MOE!" All heads looked at the pink aura surrounding the little girl. It looked like… She was going to call out a bit-beast! "Skitty! Hit da meanie!"

It was the scariest bit beast any of them had ever seen. Small in height, only around two feet tall, it hissed madly with its pink fur standing on end. Skitty, as she called it, was most pink with a yellow face and stomach. Her tail was just a yellow string until you reached the end of it. The end was like a webbed foot, completely pink with yellow fuzzies sticking out. Max and Tyson started laughing hysterically, and almost brought Kia to tears. That was, until Skitty whack Dragoon silly, knocking him out of the ring.

Max dropped to the floor and rolled around in near hysteria, "Tyson lost to a CAT!?!?!?!?! That's hilarious!"

Kenny sighed, "You guys shouldn't be so mean to Kia, she's just a little baby!"

Kia snorted, returning to her clinging position on Kaika's leg, "I's NOT a baby, just a widdle kid." Looking at the white band covering Rei's ponytail, "Wazzat?"

Rei crouched down and swung his ponytail to the front, "It's a piece of cloth I wrap my ponytail in to keep it from getting dirty and in my way." He tugged on her pigtails lightly, "You have meatballs for hair, just like Kaika!"

Kia smiled, "Yessums. And I wike it! Fwee!" Giggling, she scampered around the dojo quickly, before returning to Kaika's leg, "Kaika's mine. MINE! Weee!"

Kaika sighed, scooping the baby up, "She's very possessive and sometimes annoying, but she's so darn cute."

Max walked over and made baby-faces at Kia, "What's a cute widdle baby, huh? You's a cute widdle baby, yesh you ish!"

Kia snorted and slapped Max hard across the face, "And you ish icky. Wike Tyson. Icky Icky Icky!" She reached into her knapsack that hung on Kaika's shoulder. Pulling out a pretend make-up kit with real make-up, she dropped down and smiled evilly, "You meanies need a MAKE OVER! Fwweeeeee!"

"AUGH!!!!!!" Tyson and Max both screamed in horror, but Kai and Rei were much faster, snagging both by the collar.

Kai smiled and look at Kia, "Let us tie them up. Then, you may give them makeovers!"

Kia clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. Running over, she gave Kai's leg a quick hug and returned to Kaika's. "Dank Yew."

Kai blushed lightly, but coughed and returned to tying the boys up. Standing back, Rei and Kai high-fived, incredibly happy about the result. Kia's eyes had gleamed demonically, as she plastered make-up on them. They screamed as she put pink frilly things in their hair and cried as she painted things on their faces, on top of the make up.

Fire in the forest! Ozuma's true return!– recommended track – Foreigners – .hack//SIGN

Kaika grumbled in irritation, mumbling, "I should've looked at those sticks… Why am I out here?!?" It was a few days since Kia's arrival and her dumb luck had granted her a trip to the town. With a knapsack on her shoulder and a toddler on her leg, Kaika headed for the town just outside the forest. A good beyblade shop was there and Kenny needed parts.

Kia detached from Kaika's leg once they entered the forest and skipped along, gripping her hand instead. Kaika welcomed the change and skipped back and forth with Kia, changing the trip into a game.

"One two three!" Kia shouted, running over to Kaika, "Hit a tree?" The young one didn't know about her cyborg half sometimes and she'd just showed that by shoving Kaika into a tree. The startled girl allowed Kaika to stand up, but she darted around and hid behind Kaika's legs, peeking out as she clutched Kaika's jeans, "Bad, bad thing coming… Kia scared."

"What would happen if a lonely traitor was walking through the woods and was attacked by wolves? Would anyone care?"

"Who's there?" Kaika turned around several times, one arm stuck defensively in front of Kia.

"Why, is that anyway to greet your brother?" Ozuma dropped from the sky, followed by Dunga. Kaika's instincts told her Miriam and Joseph where hidden amongst the bushes. Kneeling down, she scooped the frightened baby into her arms and scowled angrily at Ozuma, "Just so you know, I'm not in the mood to fight. An innocent is with me and that decreases your chance of persuading me into a fight."

"I can change that… Dunga! Get the baby!" Dunga moved in, but Kaika was faster. Jumping up onto a tree branch, she helped a backpack onto Kia's back and tossed the baby into the sky. A small hand-glider emerged from the backpack and thrust outward. It was pink and white and just big enough for the little one. Kaika nodded, saying to Kia alone, "_Go get Kai or Tala, whoever you find first. This is a fight I'm going to need assistance with. Go!"_

Kia looked worried as she sailed off by the sky. Ozuma stared in wonder, but it wasn't a happy type. Dunga pounced upon Kaika, shoving her to the ground. Quickly, he tied her hands behind her back and forced her to her feet, "Walk."

Being forced along the footpath that led from the place she'd begun to like, surrounded on all sides, a part of her hoped for a rescuer. But none came. And all hope seemed distant or forgotten.

Snow and the Iris – recommended track - The Sound of Snow Falling - Samurai X

"_Kaika, have you ever seen an iris?"_

"_An iris? Yes Tala, I've seen one…"_

"_You're a lot like an iris."_

"_How so?"_

"_An iris is the most beautiful in cloudy weather. When the rain falls, even if it is a rain of blood…" _

Kaika shot awake and rubbed her head. Slowly opening her mind to the surroundings, she spotted a vase with a fresh iris in it in the corner. Standing up, she discovered she was in a dark shed-like building. The windows held little light to them and the door was bulted shut. She wasn't tied up anymore, and for that, she was happy. Rubbing her wrists, she folded up the blue and white futon she had been sleeping on. Piling it neatly in the corner, she waited for something to happen. As she sat on the wood floor, a snowflake touched her nose.

"The sound of snow falling…. I'd forgotten it…" She lifted her hand and more flakes touched it. As they melted away, a longing in her heart forced her to remember what had happened. She'd been taken down a path and that was all she remembered. What had happened?"

A panel in the door slid open and Kaika found her answer. Ozuma smiled evilly. "So you've finally woken up. Welcome to your prison, little traitor…" With that, he shut the panel and walked off….

Sitting down, she noticed that she was alone… Just her and the snow. Leaning against the wall, she morphed out her Keystaff and tucked it between her feet and resting the head of it on the wall. Tucking her hands into her pockets, she pulled out a yellow rubber star and held it to her chest. It slowly covered her body in a yellow light that transformed her into her abbey attire.

A few tears escaped down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep. A very lonely sleep… Alone…

Kai's frustration; Tala's tears - If only tears could bring you back - Midnight Sons

"What the hell does that mean? You won't help me!?!" Tala stamped his foot down angrily at the dojo. He may be different and Kai might not remember anything, but Kaika knew them. Why wouldn't they help?

Kai's glance matched Tala's, "We don't meddle with Team Psykick scum."

Tala's frustration was reaching its peak, "Fine…" he muttered, as he left the room. Rei and Kai followed, while Tyson and Max stayed with the others and Kia.

Tala stormed into the courtyard and rammed his head continuously into a tree, cursing under his breath. Why did he care so much? Why? Why? He couldn't answer it and he wanted to. Collapsing to his knees, he gripped his temples and bitterly cried…..

How will I start, tomorrow without you here?

Who's heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear?

When Kai stepped forward to say something, Rei jerked him back, shaking his head, "Just shut the hell up and think about the pain he's in! I don't why he cares, but hearing that Ozuma's kidnapped Kaika is killing his heart. Stop being so insensitive!"

Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?

This one's forever, should never have to go away

Tala couldn't hold them back, no matter how hard he tried. No one was around to see the lame leader of Team Psykick cry. Kaika would be so ashamed. Just thinking of it made the pain even worse.

What will I do?

You know I'm only half without you,

How will I make it through?

"If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way…. What I would do, what I would give if you, returned to me someday, somehow, someway… If my tears could bring you back to me…" If only tears could bring back the only person with his pain…. Tala's regret for not protecting Kaika overwhelmed him. Sitting up, he thrust his head towards the sky, letting the sun dry his tears.

I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again

Wings of emotion, will carry you, I know they can

Kai's expressions twisted in irritation. Tala and the others belonged behind bars, away from the horror they'd unleashed upon the world. Letting them remain uncultured was incredibly frustrating. But, he dropped his fist to his side and relented, leaving the courtyard.

Just light will guide you, and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting, into the arms of your true north

Rei left soon after, to answer the squabbling Tyson's demands. Leaving an isolated Tala in the garden, in the gentle twilight. The Blue Illusion… It was… Not in reality…

Look in my eyes,

And you will see a million tears have gone by,

And still they're not dry…

"If only tears could bring you back to me… If only love could find a way…What I would do, what I would give… If you returned to me… Someday… somehow… someway… If my tears could bring you back to me" Tala rammed his head into the ground and stood up, "I'll find you myself…"

I hold you close, and shout the words I only whispered before

For one more chance, for one last dance, there's nothing that I would not give and more…

Jumping onto the rooftops, he darted for the woods, a small note plastered on the door of the dojo. It said, "_Watch Kia, I'll find Kaika myself… -Tala"_

As Tala ran, tears still flowed, but not as hard. The tears that came now, came from the burning cold of the snow that touched his face, "I'll bring you back to me… Even if I have to do it myself."

My hazy dreams can't shield my heart, Blue Twilight – recommended track – Liminality - See Saw

Kaika's head snapped up. How long had she been sleeping? Looking around, she noticed the seemingly blue sky… A blue tinge on her memories… Could be a blue twilight? Seemingly impossible, the last time this had come, was the day Kai disappeared and… She had sealed the greatest evil… Black Dranzer.

Fumbling in her pocket for the black, green and red blade, she looked at it, the core glowing a slightly green tint. Stroking the bit beast, she stood up and looked out the window. Indeed. It was a Blue Twilight…

"I'll be there, by your side… In the land of twilight… In your dreams… I will go… til we find the sunrise…" Touching the side of her cheek, she discovered blood. That blasted wound… It still hadn't healed. Slumping down, she continued the song… The song she'd sung to Tala and Kai… So many years before, "You are lost in a nightmare, deep in a blue illusion, one more kiss, to wake you up, come be mine, you are mine."

The last time she'd sung this time was to Ozuma… When he was ill from his training… But still… It helped. It reminded her of something she missed, so she continued, "I will be there, seeking for liminality, no destinations to see, I wander, in quiet places so dark as eternity… I'm crying, calling your name, I'm searching for you. Dreaming in the Land of the Twilight, we are deep in the Land of the Twilight…. Deep in a blue eternity… Searching for liminality."

Ozuma slumped to the ground, shocked at the tenderness in her voice, "Si.. Sister… Why do you leave me so?" He was going to talk to her, when she started singing that song. It hurt him, but comforted him at the same time. It was a tender reminder of a life he'd been forced to give up.

Shocked, Kaika broke open the door, muttering, "Well, it if was that easy, why didn't I do that days ago!?!" Seeing Ozuma nearing tears, she shook her head and kneeled down. Placing her hand on his back, she whispered the familiar song into his ear, "I'll be there, by your side… In the land of twilight… In your dreams… I will go… til we find the sunrise…" As he turned around, dazed at the sudden compassion, she placed his head on her lap, "Little brother… I cannot forget you… That is why I left… I'm so sorry…" A few tears left unshed, dripped onto Ozuma's lost face, "Forgive me… I have… Failed."

Ozuma weakly reached up and touched Kaika's cheek, "I… I didn't want to do this… Please… What must I… do? Dear sister… Tell me… " Slipping his hand down, he began to sleep, and Kaika's heart whispered gently that he was in a peaceful rest, something he felt very little. And she sat with him, under the blue twilight.

Watching over you, though I can't say why – One thousand and one Nights – See Saw

Feeling it for the best, Kaika erased Ozuma's memory of the twilight night they had shared. She felt it would bring him more harm. But, as to not fall into the same trap again, she began to submit, but slightly. As of such, she was allowed to go anywhere on the estate, but escape was impossible. The terrain was a natural prison, impossible to leave. But, somehow, it did not bother her.

**I walk away from here, pondering which way to go.**

**The sun is setting early, painting the clouds with its glow as it disappears.**

**The children next to me are singing the same song for the third time.**

**Unable to remember the words to end it, they repeat the last verse over and over.**

Alone in the wilderness with a boy whose heart was torn between two things and his sister, who left the boy with nothing and took away his glimmer. Kaika's guilty heart carried the pain he had carried. But, she asked for a piece of it.

**Your eyes whispered, "We don't need beginnings or endings."**

**What kind of memories do I have to search for that will reach deep into my heart?**

**The days that you said were too long seemed like a dream that lasted just one night.**

**I can't believe that it is coming to an end, it is too early to wake up.**

Her heart longed for Tala and each morning, she waited on the patio, awaiting a prince to arrive to save the lost little princess and carry her away. Letting the cold air catch her breath, she whispered, "Don't make the 1,000 nights we've shared disappear. I can't leave here just yet."

She could see his face, the torment of his soul as he desperately tried to find her. Calling in the forests, shouting from the mountains, "crying" as the rain pressed down on his face.

**I'm merely a silent Sheherezade who can't move anyone's heart.**

**No matter how many nights pass, I can't talk about even one love.**

**I couldn't even get used to warmth. Where did the bedtime story disappear to?**

**I wanted to at least remember your gentle words.**

"Sister, if he comes, I will kill him. You know this, yet you wait for him?" Ozuma was puzzled. He wanted Kaika back for her skills, but he wanted his sister. He wanted revenge for losing her from that long period of time. He could never admit this and he blamed Tala for everything. If he died, he would be satisfied. Revenge is bitter-sweat in its entirety. The weight would carry with him, but it was better than letting him live.

"Don't make the 1,000 nights disappear. I stand up to walk a lonely path." Kaika repeated saying this, day after day, night after night. Week after week. Finally, after a month of being alone, she knew she must leave.

Take my sorrow– recommended track – Job – Cindy Morgan

One evening, Ozuma stepped out onto the patio and was surprised by the simple dinner sitting on his table. The estate was large and had two patios, ten bedrooms and four bathrooms. How he can to acquire it, was a mystery. Ozuma stayed on the upper floors, as did Kaika, for most of the day. The upper patio was Kaika's perch as it overlooked the ocean…

"Sister, why did you do this?" He looked at her. She was standing on the edge of the patio, her hands wrapped around the railing.

She turned to look at him, smiling weakly, "You haven't been eating… And it's not that hard to make food for two people."

He was taken back, but his stomach told him the food was good, so he ate it.

"You know, he will come for me…" Kaika said, the emotion in her eyes flickering to anger,

Ozuma looked up, sipping his coffee, "Yes, but then he will die. And you will return."

Kaika clenched her fist, "I may have hurt you…" Gripping the railing, she slumped to her knees, "Whatever Tala did… I wish I could apologize. It wasn't his fault I left Ozuma, I never belonged…" She clutched her chest, feeling Tala's sorrow "And if you kill him…." No… She couldn't say it. She would die with him, as she wanted.

Ozuma laughed, "Be as you must Sister, but he will die."

Ozuma soon left to sleep, but Kaika stayed in the same spot, for almost five hours. Soon, the sky was black and sprinkled with stars. Looking up, she tried to reach them, "Who am I? Who made me? Where… Where is my home?"

The only thing she knew was the abbey… But… Was that really where she had come from?

Weak, tired and helpless, she returned to her room and wept, waiting for Tala's cries to end… But they wouldn't leave her mind…

I'll climb the friggen mountain, Flame and Ice are destined – recommended track – Fight the Power – Bis

"Oh, yes, the boy you've described came by here yesterday. He lives in the mansion just off shore. If you had a boat, you could get there easily! You can take mine if you like." The clerk at the seaside random shop pointed to a large white house across just a small portion of water.

Tala smiled and paid the woman for her boat and for the hot chocolate. Swinging his parcel and his cloak over his shoulders, he headed out into the cold, a look of determination and righteous fury plastered across his face.

Clenching his beyblade, he docked on the beach he was told to. Looking up, he could see the huge mansion. His eyes widened in horrifying shock as he spotted Kaika. She was waiting, completely harm-free but terribly worn out. Ozuma stood near her.

A mountain stood in his way. It wasn't incredibly steep, but it kept Kaika in and Tala out. Oh well. That would have to change. Clambering up the steep, yet short, mountain with little more than a plastic fork and spoon was difficult, but Tala's courage was beautiful and burned like the coldest ice

Kaika saw him first and tried to say something, but Ozuma dragged her away, to a room previously locked. Inside was a dark room, lit with little more than candles. A beydish was stuck in the center of the room.

The single dart of poison – recommended track – Brother, my Brother – Blessed Union of the Soul

Tala came into the room, panting from the long climb up. His shirt was ripped and his hair was messed up, but other than that, he looked fine. He looked at Kaika, who stood in between the two.

Ozuma laughed, "If you wish to save her, beat me. If you lose, I'll trap your soul in the rock."

Tala winced lightly and stepped up to his side of the dish, "Go ahead and try, but you won't like the result."

Hissing, Ozuma stepped to his side and launched first, "LET IT RIP! GO! FLASH leopard!"

Tala's launch was weaker than usual, but it matched Flash Leopard's strength entirely, "Wolfborg! Let's finish this!"

Brother my brother

Tell me what are fighting for

We've got to end this war

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

We can try

Brother my brother

Kaika sunk to her knees as she watched the fight. It was so equal, yet she couldn't predict the outcome. Wolfborg and Flash Leopard didn't want to fight. They were purposely being weak, to try to save the souls of those wielding them. Gripping her temples, she murmured, "This isn't right… This isn't right…"

We face each other from different sides

The anger burns can't remember why

It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain

Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

Tala pushed harder, his anger reaching its peak. Wolfborg was slicing up Ozuma's attack ring, "No mercy! Destroy! End this fruitless fighting!"

We watch our world fall apart

Tell me what good is winning

When you lose your heart

Ozuma didn't let Tala push him, he pushed right back, and with more furry than ever. Kaika was supposed to stay with him. And to let Tala win, would show his weakness to his clan. But cheating wasn't forbidden. Joseph hid in the shadows with a poison dart aimed at Tala, just incase.

Brother my brother

Tell me what are fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

Tell me why

Brother my brother

Ozuma soon lost the ground he had gained and he stepped back, tapping a switch on the floor. The small electric device told Joseph to fire, and with careful aim, he did.

Let's take a moment and look deep inside

And say we'll learn to give love a try

When matters differ as we seem to be

There's so much more to me than what you see

"You don't have to be this way! Think about the consequences! Turn around and walk away!" Kaika shouted with all her might, trying to end the worthless fighting, but to no avail. Stepping up, she ran from the dish and stood infront of Tala, stretching her arms out to protect him.

"NO! KAIKA! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Ozuma pushed his hand to the side, "MOVE IT!"

"NO! I will NOT move! Please…. STOP FIGHTING!" Tears spilled down her face, "If he dies… I'll die too!"

Ozuma stepped back, horrified at what he had just heard. He tried to step back, to hit the switch again, but it was too late….

Brother my brother

Tell me what are fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

Tell me why

Brother my brother

A black poison filled dart zoomed through the air. Kaika tried to dodge it, but it sliced open her right cheek, causing it to bleed. Falling to her knees, the world began to spin… Tala dropped everything and stooped down, catching Kaika as she fell. With a weak and sad look, she whispered to Ozuma, "Tell me why… Brother my brother….."


	4. The End, orly?

Sweet Death – Liminality

Kaika's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in the fragment world again. This was the land of her mind, so she must be unconscious in the real world. Blue and green, with a hint of gold. Pieces scattered here and there, moving at her command.

The mind of a genetically enhanced child… Tala's mind, like anyone else's, was black and blank, no passages to search, just him, in the midst of the shadows.

Slumping against one of the walls, Kaika rubbed her forehead. Why was her mind a world of its own? What was so different?

A black and red shadow swooped from the endless sky and landed behind her, tucking its wings around her, to warm her body.

"Black Dranzer… Please… Tell me my past…" Her eyes slowly closed, tears slipping down her cheek as everything faded away.

A surprise at the airport - Didn't Know it was Love

"Miss! Miss! I'm sorry to awaken you, but we're about to land. Buckle up please!" The flight attendant dragged Kaika out of her dream and back to reality. Sitting in the first class plush seats, she looked around, buckling the belt across her lap.

"Mornin' Sleepy head." Tala's eyes soon caught hers and comforted the frightened girl, " You've been out since we took off."

"T, What happened? Back there I mean…"

Tala sighed, his eyes glazing over, "Ozuma ran off, clutching his head and you passed out. You woke up about an hour later, but you haven't said one word until now. We're on a plane, heading back to Tokyo. We'll be back in time for prelims at the World Champs. Zeo's been making a name for our squad anyways…"

The plane gently landed and Tala and Kaika boarded off. Swinging their carry-on baggage over their shoulders, they stepped onto the descending escalator.

"3…2….1….. SURPRISE!!!!" Zeo and the other members of the Destined Squad leapt out of the bushes, scaring the heck out of Kaika and Tala, "Welcome back guys!"

Kaika's eyes threatened to spill over in happiness, but she forced them back, "You guys came to pick us up, that's sweet." She crossed over to Zeo and planted a quick, innocent kiss on his cheek, "Thank you!"

Spencer, Ian and Bryan turned red and began to maul Zeo, "You've got a fan girl!"

A wooden stick smacked down on their heads, knocking them out. A very pinkish Kaika glommed over them, "Crid ib! Cdibet syma baubma..... Knnnnn...." (Shut up! Stupid male people..... Grrrrr....)

Tala sighed, shaking his head, "Tcsh…"

Zeo blushed and looked at Kaika. Reaching up, he handed her a piece of paper, "My Dad wants you and me to go steal something from the BBA. You up for it?"

She snickered, "Sure, I love a good challenge. Tala…"

Tala gave her a thumbs-up, "I erased the Blade Breaker's memory of what happened with the Saint Shields. As far as they know, you haven't come back from the city yet. Kia's back with Zagart, annoying the hell out of him."

Kaika giggled, covering her mouth, "I'm always up for a challenge…. But… Can I take a quick nap?"

Everyone laughed and Zeo nodded happily, "We gotta take your stuff back to the bunkhouse anyways, so take a chill!"

Kaika smiled and skipped along after her friends. But soon, her mind wandered to that lagging thought. Who was she? How did she come to the abbey? Only Voltaire knew and he was out of her reach…. Permanently.

After a quick nap, Kaika changed into her Psykick uniform. It was the same design as her abbey attire, but it had different colors. Snagging the Garment Grid from her bedside table, she inserted three spheres and headed out the door.

The Sphere - 1/3 Junjou no Kanjou

The plan was simple. Steal the newly created type of beyblade from the research office. Get in and out ASAP. Tying her hair into a tight ponytail, she set off through the vents. The morons didn't see them coming.

"You see anyone Bob?"

"Nah, that stupid tip about intruders was just some stupid prank, Joe."

"See ya then, I got me lunch break."

"See ya later."

"Morons…" Kaika muttered under her breath, " They'll never track me."

They soon had what they had come for. Heading back, a wave of energy smacked Kaika in the head. Softly slamming to the ground, she gripped her head, "I don't understand…."

Zeo tried to shake her out of it, but for some reason he couldn't. "Kaika! Kay, please! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Kaika's eyes shot open and she scampered down the left air vent, not the right. Zeo was puzzled, but he followed her.

A small orange sphere sat on a pedestal, heavily guarded by robots. Kaika's pupils fused with her eyes, erasing themselves as she stared at it. Dropping into the room, she slashed away at the robots with a strange dark power Zeo had never seen before. Heck, no one had! Except maybe Tala.

She snagged the sphere, but she set off the alarm. Zeo grabbed her arm and leapt back up into the vents, just barely escaping the squad that entered the room.

Sliding his hand to her hand, they scurried through the vents, dropping onto a black and red platform. Kaika was somewhat distracted, barely gripping onto him. They ran through the hallways but when they reached the door they'd entered in, it was locked.

"Wha?" Zeo banged on the door, "Hey! This ain't right!"

The door cracked open and Zeo swung Kaika behind him. A very annoyed Tala stepped into the dim light, "A little birdie named Kia told me you guys needed some help."

Kia peered out at Kaika and ran to her leg. Clasping on, she tried to snag the sphere from Kaika's hands, but it was held too tightly. Kia's face tightened, "Wazzat? Gimme!"

Tala shot over to Kaika, "Hey, something wrong? Hello!?!"

Zeo shook his head, "She set off the alarm when she grabbed that thing. But… It's kinda weird, but I was drawn to it too."

Once outside, the four jumped onto the waiting aircraft and zoomed off into the night sky.

Onboard, Tala gently pried the sphere from Kaika's hands and began to play it.

Black Words – Starless 2

"_Grab this! We don't have time!"_

"_But Kaika's not with us!!"_

"_They went this way! Hurry men!"_

"_I…. I…. I don't know what to do…"_

"_Please… This is hard for me too… But, she'll be safe, Kaika's strong, like you."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Stop them!"_

"_Augh! We have to jump, NOW!"_

"_Mummy? Daddy? Mummy, where are you? Mummy? MUMMY!"_

"_Hey! Little girl! Where's your parents to help you know, huh?"_

"_Leave her alone. I won't hesitate to kill you."_

"_Hey! It's Zagart and Voltaire! We'll get a raise if we cremate 'em!"_

"_Pathetic… Die, knowing your death was bitter"_

"_Augh! No!"_

"_Hel.. Help me!"_

"_Please, leave me alone… I wanna find my mommy!" _

"_Cunno…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. The daughter of the High Summoner must be protected."_

To Spira – Key of the Twilight (One of the best songs, on the .hack//SIGN OST xP)

"That's all of it… I think, that's when you came to the abbey." Tala tapped the off button, but a large map popped up, "What the? Kaika, we might have an answer!"

Kaika snapped out of her fantasy and crawled across the floor to peer at the map, "That's… That's Spira. I don't know how I know that, but it's true… And there we must go."

Zeo sighed, pushing his hair out of his face, "I'm going too. I… Wanna help Kaika. She's my friend."

Kaika nodded happily. "Kia, Tala, Zeo and me…. We'll be fine. I know that."

Zeo stood up, "Lemme go tell my dad. Kay, if he's the one who found you… He'll let you go."

And indeed, Zagart was more than willing to support the team. He handed them each a strange grid thingie, "These are Sphere Grids. Kaika, you already have one, so you should be able to help the others. When you change modes, you'll have the ability to use special spells and skills on your bit beasts to help them."

He turned to Kaika and looked into her eyes, "Kaika. These are blank bit cores. I think you can seal wild and dark bit beasts with them, is that right?"

She nodded, "Well, yes. That's true. I can, but it takes a lot of energy."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Though you barely know me, I've kept an eye on you. You've become strong, through the care you have for your teammates. Never forget this."

She tossed her hair to the side, her purple eyes sparkling with the excitement, "I won't… And… Thanks."

A little bit of happiness - A bit of Happiness (a/n: Main Lyrics: Al Bhed. Translation: Below )

The tender tame waves splashed against the side of the boat headed for Spira. Kaika leaned against the railing on the dock, the wind blowing on her face. Tala smiled and popped from no where behind her. He dug a silver harmonica with something engraved on it. "If you'll sing, I'll play."

He lifted the instrument to his lips and gently blew into as she sang. Kia dozed quietly in Zeo's lap. Zeo blinked, watching her sing in the language only they knew, blushing as she sang.

"Drana femm lusa y desa, cusa tyo, cusa ruf. Frah dra funmt vytac yfyo. Pid sasuneac cdyo drnuikr ymm dra oaync Ed'c cusadrehk E lyh ymfyoc cyo."

"Draca yna so sasuneac E'ja mulgat dras yfyo. Drana ec hu naycuh, vun dras du pa ubah

Druikr E's ymuha, E ryja hu vayn. Ajah ev oui tea, E ghuf. Druca druikrdc femm cdyo nekrd rana…

Yht yc dra cih vytac ehdu dra cgo, oui pakeh du cyo kuutpoa."

(There will come a time, some day, some how. When the world fades away. But memories stay through all the years. It's something I can always say. These are my memories. I've locked them away. There is no reason, for them to be open. Though I'm alone, I have no fear. Even if you die, I know… Those thoughts will stay right here… And as the sun fades into the sky, you begin to say goodbye.)

The ship gently sailed into the ports of Luca and Zeo's heart was happy.

Part One Complete 


End file.
